


Искусство всегда может вдохновить тебя, но не всегда - прокормить

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Держите художественные принадлежности подальше от своих детей. Иначе они вообразят себя художниками, однажды решатся поступать в художественный ВУЗ, а потом их жизнь станет одним сплошным абстракционизмом.
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Искусство всегда может вдохновить тебя, но не всегда - прокормить

Кагура вдохновенно и размашисто возюкала мелком по асфальту, напевая нечто среднее между очередной песней Оцу-тян и пьяным бормотанием Гинтоки.

Оторвавшись от сего действа, она чуть отодвинулась и горделиво оглядела результат своего творчества. Шинпачи получился, как настоящий! Те же дужки, те же линзы, та же оправа, что и в реальности. Как будто сфотографировали! Ну и что, что без прилагающейся к нему подставки. Это этот… как его… минимализм. 

Кагура была уверена, что у неё однозначно пробудился талант к рисованию, ранее просто глубоко спящий. Он наверняка у неё всегда был, просто раньше не было повода использовать его! И потому он спал, как школьник на скучном уроке или сила очередного Обычного Японского Школьника мальчуковой манги до встречи с шинигами. У неё, Кагуры, просто меча раньше не было. Зато теперь у неё было очень много мелков и она могла их использовать по назначению, как банкай.

Правда, сначала проблемой стало отсутствие «холста» для создания будущих шедевров. Когда Гинтоки увидел изрисованную стену в их прихожей, то пришел в священный ужас, прикинув, сколько арендодательница Отосе может потребовать за ущерб. Он спешно вытолкнул на улицу новообращённую художницу, из которой вдохновение лилось ручьями, что лишнее саке из него самого по пятницам. (хоть он и утверждал, что саке много не бывает) Да еще и, на замечание о несостоявшемся обеде, которое было весьма справедливо, напомнил, что настоящий творец должен быть голодным. На все возражения Кагуры он предложил проглотить мел.

Как можно было так безбожно относиться к её новому банкаю?! Этот мелочный Гин-тян никогда не ценил настоящего искусства.

Теперь Кагура пристроилась рядом с их домом и увлеченно расписывала асфальт в гордом одиночестве. Они все (и приземлённый Гинтоки, и жадная Отосе, и нагло дрыхнущий Садахару, и Шинпачи, виноватый уже тем, что он не в курсе происходящего художественного переворота) ещё когда-нибудь скажут ей спасибо за то, что разукрасила их серое бытие.

Скептически фыркнув так, словно уже была на самой вершине творческой богемы, Кагура продолжила творить. Изобразив гору вкусного суконбу, она принялась рисовать зимнего мадао. Зимнего — потому, что для летнего мадао ей было жаль ярких цветов, так что она решила просто закрасить всё его тело голубовато-серым, как если бы он был замерзшим.

Мелок в её пальцах аппетитно хрустел и оставлял за собой сочную белую дорожку, как Ньян-кэт оставляет за собой радугу. Шершавость асфальта делала рисунки похожими на неряшливо-зернистое изображение на плохом телевизоре, но это наверняка не уменьшало их прелести и гениальности. Можно было представить, что на картинку просто наложили особый эффект в «Фотошопе». В конце концов, артхаус может следовать своим правилам! 

Вдруг рука увлекшейся Кагуры стукнулась о что-то твёрдое.

Некоторое время она задумчиво разглядывала вставший на пути ботинок. Потом подняла голову и столкнулась взглядом с надменными глазами Сого. Окита стоял прямо около неё и, сохраняя на лице убийственно серьезное выражение, сосредоточенно шаркал ногой по недавно отрисованному с такой любовью «суконбу». 

— Эй, эй, дебильный кусок садиста! — прорычала Кагура. — Что ты делаешь?

— Очищаю дорогу от какашек.

Лёгким движением руки Кагура схватила капитана за ногу и начала буксировать подальше от нарисованного «Шинпачи», который чуть было не стал его новой жертвой.

— Не смей трогать моё творчество! — возмутилась она.

— А, так это не твоя собака сделала, а ты? Я, между прочим, могу арестовать тебя за порчу общественного имущества и опорожнение в общественном месте.

— Заткнись! Ты не понимаешь летней романтики! Асфальт летом — это как нетронутый лист бумаги! Сложно удержаться, чтобы что-нибудь не оставить о себе на память!

— Именно поэтому ты решила оставить на память о себе какашки?

— Не называй так излияния моей души!

— Так это всё же не какашки, а блевотина?

— Я же говорю, что это не какашки! Это рисунки!

— Под «рисунками» ты подразумеваешь эти детсадовские каракули?..

— Это не каракули, это рисунки!

Окита присел и внимательно уставился на белёсое пятно с агрессивными красными точками посередине. И с чёрным открытым… зубастым ртом?

— А это… Годзилла, побледневшая от стыда за своё уродство, да? — предположил он.

— Это Садахару!

Сого деловито подхватил лежащий рядом мелок и несколькими быстрыми движениями схематично подрисовал что-то, смутно напоминающее ногу, торчащую из пасти.

— Ты что творишь?!

— Оно плотоядное, а значит, я покормлю эту штуку. Годзилл нельзя оставлять голодными, а то они звереют.

— Я же сказала, что это Садахару!

— «Весна садизма»*, всё верно. Прекрасное название для столь потрясающей картины, пусть и немного безграмотное. Я бы вырвал её прямо с куском асфальта и презентовал тебе броском в голову.

Кагура поджала губы. Решительно взяв один из мелков, она отвернулась и начала что-то спешно царапать на нетронутом еще пространстве асфальта.

Сого с интересом заглянул через её плечо. Порассматривал новый меловой шедевр.

— А это что?

— Это ты! Хренов садист-недоросток!

— Больше похоже на фонарный столб с двумя щупальцами… — Окита моргнул, озарившись догадкой. — А? Значит, это аманто с планеты щупалец? Тентаклиевый монстр? Серьезно, что у тебя за фантазии в твои-то годы?

— Смотри, я подрисовала ему меч!

— Это запасное щупальце, которое у него оторвала Годзилла.

— …и форму шинсенгуми!

— Хиджиката-сан очень изменился за лето, — хмыкнул Сого, однако в его глазах мелькнуло удовлетворение. — Но ты забыла подрисовать ему измазанный майонезом рот и злые глупые глазки. Давай, помогу.

— Не смей! 

Кагура храбро защитила нарисованного «Сого» собственным телом от поползновений Сого реального. В результате у рисунка немного стёрлись ноги – но оно было даже к лучшему, ведь она всё равно собиралась поиздеваться над ним. Просто сама.

Окиту это ничуть не огорчило. Вместо этого он вытащил из-за пазухи незнамо как оказавшийся там красный мелок. После этого – ухмыльнулся со зловещим предвкушением.

Кагура ужаснулась. Как она могла так просчитаться?! Всё это время она думала, что он просто проходил мимо и теперь дразнится, что он полез к ней по старой привычке. Но у него под рукой оказался собственный банкай. Он всё продумал заранее! Он подготовился лучше, чем она считала! 

Между тем, Окита что-то сосредоточенно разукашивал неподалёку от «Садахару-Гориллы»

— Что это? – стремясь сохранять хладнокровие, спросила Кагура. – Твоя задница после того, как ты увидел нарисованного себя? Или горящий стог перегноя? 

— В принципе, да, больше похоже на последнее. Но подразумевалась ты.

Кагуре захотелось очень, очень долго бить его лицом по его же художеству, но она сдержалась. Гинтоки часто нравоучительно ей заявлял, что вместо того, чтобы бессмысленно шуметь миазмами своего негодования, надо делать это украдкой – так, чтобы противник сначала ничего не почувствовал и не сбежал. А когда вонь заполнит его лёгкие без остатка будет уже слишком поздно дёргаться.

Впрочем, сам Гинтоки никогда этому правилу так и не следовал. Ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле.

— Ха? – высокомерно вскинула она бровь. – Пришёл сюда, только для того, чтобы нарисовать меня? Да ещё и принёс с собой цвет любви и страсти? В тайне восхищаешься моей красотой? Ты такой извращенец, садюга. Но твоих ухаживаний я не принимаю. Ты так и останешься третьесортным непринятым другом детства в моем романтическом аниме! 

— Цвет любви и страсти? – растерянно переспросил Сого, после чего зловеще ухмыльнулся. – Не придумывай. Красный – это цвет боли и страданий. И я пришёл, чтобы разукрасить твою улицу именно в эти цвета, китайка. Это будет аниме с рейтингом 18+ про ужас и бессмысленную расчленёнку.

С этими словами он кроваво-красными линиями стал маниакально «отрубать» нарисованной Кагуре конечности одну за другой. В его глазах загорелась та самая искра садизма, подобной которой там не было видно даже в моменты, когда он пытался убить заместителя командующего шинсенгуми.

Кагура настоящая вспыхнула от возмущения при виде подобного издевательства, забыв, что совсем недавно собиралась сделать то же самое.

— Ах так?! Ну ты у меня еще заплатишь, чертов садюга! 

И великая дуэль на мелках началась.

* * *

Выйдя следующим утром на улицу, Гинтоки озадаченно заозирался. Или, пока он спал после долгого закрашивания испоганенной стены (Кагуру с её творческими порывами подпускать к краске было нельзя даже в воспитательных целях), их дом случайно телепортировали на какую-нибудь далёкую планету невиданных загогулин…

Или весь асфальт в городе был любовно изрисован мелками одной китайской девочкой.

Похоже, Кагура увлеклась в своём желании добавить яркости в их и без того не скучную жизнь.

Гинтоки задумчиво почесал затылок. Искусство – это взрыв, конечно, но не настолько же. Довольно странно, когда оно похоже на взорвавшуюся кастрюлю с макаронами, которые теперь легли по всем плоскостям кухни в виде самых замысловатых форм. Впрочем, может, наоборот, сейчас оно именно такое, а он просто слишком стар для этого артхауса?

Проканает ли это объяснение, если его заставят платить штраф за порчу общественного имущества?..

Впрочем, чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы шоколадки у него из загашника не таскало. Пусть уж лучше так, чем если бы Кагура портила стены в арендуемом помещении. А их причастность к этому безобразию ещё нужно доказать. Так что всё хорошо. До тех пор, разумеется, пока её не поймают. Ну а если поймают — поймавшим же хуже.

От серебряной души Гинтоки отлегло родительское беспокойство в меркантильную крапинку, присущую человеку, чьих сбережений явно не хватит на административные штрафы. Он даже испытал умиление, что его подопечная нашла такой творческий и даже в чём-то изящный способ реализовывать свою монструозную мощь.

Однако умиление Сакаты чуть померкло, стоило ему углядеть лохматое белёсое облачко, нарисованное рядом с огромной красной редиской, изрезанной почему-то по отросткам, и кривой загогулиной в виде злого пряничного человечка с глазами-крестиками. У белёсого облачка что-то торчало из розового рта. 

Бровь Гинтоки нервически дёрнулась от узнавания.

Без всяких сомнений, это был он сам, Гинтоки, с трубочкой от клубничного молока во рту! Эта проклятая инопланетная мелкота не только испортила стену в их доме, но ещё и промышляла рисованием карикатур на него, единственного и неповторимого! И при этом не только не потрудилась в эстетических целях приукрасить его, но и, наоборот, сделала его только хуже. 

И это его-то, одного из главных героев журнала «Джамп»! Ну и кто захочет читать их мангу, если у него будет такая рисовка? Это прокатило с первыми главами «Вторжения титанов», но не всем же везёт!

Нет уж, такой чёрный пиар был ему не нужен. Это не поможет их Йорозуе достичь карьерных высот и перейти ему из «Джампа» в «Форбс».

Гинтоки торопливо зашаркал не слишком удачные части того, что счёл собственным портретом. После чего, обнаружив на асфальте кусочек мела, присел и стал добавлять рисунку эстетически верные пропорции. Так, а теперь ещё горделивую осанку, рост повыше, веса пониже, и…

— Эй, эй, ублюдок, - раздался рык откуда-то сверху, - Я всё грёбанное утро бегаю, как охотничья шавка, пытаясь понять, какая сволочь изгадила город. И всё это время этой мразью был ты? 

Гинтоки медленно поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с замкомом шинсенгуми Хиджикатой Тоширо. Очень запыхавшимся, злым, горящим жаждой учинить справедливую и законную расправу Хиджикатой Тоширо.

— А… это… - пробормотал Гинтоки, быстро пряча компроментирующее орудие преступления за спину. – Ты всё не так понял, Хиджиката… кун. Это вовсе не я сделал.

— Я видел чёртов мелок в твоих руках! И видел, как ты им что-то вычерчивал на чёртовом асфальте! В моём отряде сеппуку делают и за меньшие улики!

— Всё не то, чем кажется… Оно тут было и до меня. Я просто хотел… придать большей правдоподобности. Ну, чтобы оно не так сильно бросалось в глаза и выглядело лишь реалистичной частью улицы, понимаешь? Эй, эй, Хиджиката-кун, убери свой меч, дурацкий ты фанатичный госслужащий, убери меч!..

* * * 

«Доброе утро, с вами «Очевидное и не-верь-своей-бабушке-траво-ядное» на канале Рем-ТВ. И сегодня главная тема нашего выпуска – таинственные символы, которые за прошлые вечер и ночь таинственным образом появились по всему городу. Как вы можете видеть сами, выглянув на улицу, эти знаки сейчас виднеются на асфальте, домах, столбах и даже на спинах некоторых горожан. Очевидцы утверждают, что их можно было увидеть даже на Терминале, однако служба охраны сооружения своевременно позаботилась о его чистоте. Специалисты сходятся во мнениях, что скрытый в данных рисунках шифр не был опознан, как принадлежащий какой-либо из ныне известных инопланетных цивилизаций, хотя и имеет общие элементы с алфавитом летучих слизней планеты Шух. Что это за послание и не стоит ли нам ждать новой атаки из космоса? Нам только предстоит это узнать, для чего будет проделана немалая исследовательская работа силами сторон представителей множества разных специалистов со стороны аманто и людей. Оставайтесь с нами и следите за подробностями!»

**Author's Note:**

> * «Садо» — садизм, «хару» — весна


End file.
